


Healthy Competition

by TygerTyger



Series: Ligers and Wolphins [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygerTyger/pseuds/TygerTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is feeling redundant in light of River's unexpected pregnancy symptoms, so she decides to set him a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy Competition

The Doctor threaded his fingers through River’s hair, lifting it back away from her face as she knelt down on the floor in front of him and dry-heaved into the toilet bowl. He waited patiently until she sat back again.  “Anything this time?”

She shook her head, reached for the glass of water she kept on hand and took a sip. He let her hair fall back around her face and offered her his hand to help her up.  She went to the sink to wash her hands and sighed at the sight her pale face in the mirror. “Anyway, what were you saying?” She took a swig of mouthwash and began to swish it around her mouth.

“Oh yes. I was just saying that it’s not much of a challenge for me these days. I barely need to touch you and, off you go: _climaxing_.  On Wednesday you came when you sat down too quickly in a pair of tight jeans.”

She spat out the mouthwash and turned to face him again. “Are you feeling a bit redundant? Because, you know, all of this is worth a lot more to me at the moment. You’re shockingly good at playing the nursemaid.”

“Shockingly? Well thank you,” he sulked.

“Shocking, just _how_ good you are at it I mean,” she said, consoling him with a minty kiss.

“It’s probably because I have more energy to dedicate to it now that I’m rendered useless in other areas.”

“You are far from useless. Besides, in a month my hormones will have settled down a bit and the side effects should subside.” She grinned at him and he could see an idea develop. “What if we set you a challenge?”

“What sort of challenge?” he asked, his interest piqued.

 

“Three,” he counted through gritted teeth. Her skin was already glowing with exertion as she relaxed down to straddle him again. He looked up over her naked body above him on the bed, plotting his next move. He had to hand it to her; it was a certainly a diverting game and it was giving him the sense of achievement he was after.  It could probably have benefited from a notebook and pencil to jot down the results, but he sensed a pencil might have been used painfully against him if he had actually brought one.

“What’s next on your campaign, General?” she panted.

“Hmm,” he pondered and then licked his forefinger and thumb. He brushed them delicately off her nipple and she groaned, clenching around him. He stiffened his jaw, grinning, and then with a whisper-light touch, pinched the nipple and slid his wet fingers around its frim circumference. She began to jerk again as another orgasm rolled over her. She raised her hips and then landed back down onto him with an added grind of her pelvis for good measure. The Doctor held his breath and she smiled wickedly, repeating the move throughout the duration of her climax. He closed his eyes so he couldn’t see her face as she came or the soft bounce of her breasts, but he could still hear the sounds she was making and decided to bring earplugs next time.  He could feel her orgasm subside again and she cheekily took an extra thrust.

“Oi!” he said, “No cheating. You know the rules — only during.” He opened his eyes to see her attempt a contrite expression, her chest heaving with exertion. “Four,” he said, jotting the result down in his internal lab book.

“How are you doing?” she asked, “Don’t worry if you don’t manage too many — it will make it easier to beat your record next time.”

“Oh I have a lot more in me yet,” he lied. “I’ve barely started.” He blew an errant strand of hair out of his face.

“I await your next move, then,” she said with a knowing grin.

He pondered again before making his decision. He raised his hips up from the mattress, pushing himself against her cervix and made circles with his pelvis. “Fuck!” she shouted and came again, grabbing his hips and pinning them to the bed as she bounced on top of him roughly and then reached behind to grab his bollocks.

 _Shit,_ he thought as she laughed, finding them tight and giving his position away. She stilled herself again, not breaking the rules this time around. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on controlling himself. He could probably have thought of something particularly horrid to ensure the win, but decided that horrid thoughts were probably best avoided whilst fucking your pregnant wife.  He took a deep breath. “Five.”

He opened his eyes and she was still grinning at him. She looked magnificent bathed in the golden glow of the room, sitting astride him. _Lady Godiva._

“Fingers of one hand I said, right?” she asked, counting to five on the digits of her left hand.

“Right,” he grunted.

“Well, you’ve used up all of your material now, so do you want to concede defeat and let me finish you off?”

“Oh, I’m not done yet,” he said, trying desperately to think of something, anything. Then he remembered and took her hand. She watched as he brought her wrist to his mouth and kissed the pulse point. Her look darkened and he brushed his tongue over the smooth skin and then sank his teeth into the soft flesh below her thumb. Her face contorted and he could sense victory as she started to move above him. She pulled her hand away, hopped off him and ran to the bathroom.

He threw his head back and thumped the mattress. _Bloody stalemate._ He looked down at himself, still hard, and apologised before getting to his feet. He followed River into the bathroom and held back her hair.


End file.
